That's Why I'm Here
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He watched him leave, then continued toward the building, straining to see over the other heads. Finally he saw a hunched over figure being led out, covered with a brown blanket, and his heart nearly stopped. Olivia...


Okay, who else is totally freaked about next week's ep? (dies) Robin Williams as a bad guy! Insane! I can't wait to see it. I got so excited about it, that I just had to write a preemptive strike for it. And if ya'll like this, I just might do a sequel. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot didn't even wait for Fin to turn off the engine when he saw the flashing lights and crowds of cops. He flung the door open and jetted out of the SUV, his feet impatiently hitting the ground.

Cragen, Fin, and Munch were all behind him at first, but he easily lost them as he broke a sweat running toward the building.

One rookie tried to stop him, but one glare from Elliot sent him scurrying away and disappearing behind a squad car.

He watched him leave, then continued toward the building, straining to see over the other heads. Finally he saw a hunched over figure being led out, covered with a brown blanket, and his heart nearly stopped. _Olivia_...

Ignoring everyone else, he pushed his way through the crowd. "Olivia!"

He knew the exact moment when she heard him shout her name. Her head shot up, and she began pushing against the helping hands. He finally reached her and skidded to a stop, his heart pounding. Outstretching a hand, he whispered her name again. "Olivia..."

Everyone else backed away as Olivia approached Elliot, and he got an eyeful of her visible bruises and cuts. Swallowing a surge of rage, he finally gathered her into his arms. He felt her bury her face in his chest, and he exhaled shakily and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She trembled in his arms, unaware of anything else but the man holding her. She had been beyond terrified, and oddly enough it wasn't the thought of her impending death that frightened her. she was a cop. She was used to facing her own mortality. No, the thought that terrified her above all else, was the thought that she would never see this man again.

When she trembled against him, he held her tighter. "It's okay, Olivia," he whispered, cupping the back of her head with his large hand. He could sense their colleagues approach them, but he didn't loosen his grip on his partner. They could see that she was alive. He didn't need to let her go for that.

Fin was the first to approach them, and he ignored the steely look Elliot gave him as he rested his hands on Olivia's shoulders and gently pulled her against him.

Olivia stiffened, but when she realized it was Fin who was hugging her, she managed to hug him back.

He closed his eyes. "It's good to see you, baby girl," he murmured, rubbing her back.

Munch moved to Fin's side and removed his glasses, revealing his read eyes and the circles beneath them. "Yeah. You're the only one who can handle your partner," he joked weakly.

Fin saw Cragen, and he reluctantly handed her off to the man whom everyone knew she saw as a father figure.

Cragen held her in a fierce grip, sighing as he gently adjusted the blanket around her shoulders so that she wouldn't get cold. He had been so afraid that they wouldn't see her alive again. They all had. He looked up at the three men, hugging Olivia tighter. He knew that if they had a choice, she would never leave their sights again. These past three days had shown them just how close they really all were with each other, especially each of their unique bonds to Olivia.

Elliot was getting antsy without Olivia in his arms. If these past few days had proved anything to him, it was just how meaningless and hollow his life would be without her. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily.

Cragen noticed this, and he finally and very reluctantly handed Olivia back to Elliot, knowing that he was what she really needed right then.

A shaky breath escaped Elliot's mouth as Olivia buried herself in his arms. Nothing else around them mattered. Not the flashing lights, not the hellhole that they had found them in. Nothing. He cuddled her closer and began to rub her back soothingly.

A paramedic approached them. "Sir, we really need to get her to the hospital and checked over," he informed Elliot.

Olivia began shaking like a leaf against him, and Elliot suspected that it wasn't just from the cold. He shook his head. "She's afraid-"

Cragen cut him off. "Sir, she's traumatized. We'll bring her in ourselves."

With a nod, the paramedic walked away, and Cragen looked at Elliot. "Go ahead, before the press gets here."

Elliot glanced at him, then lowered his head. "Liv, we need to take you to the hospital..."

Her grip on him tightened.

"I know. But I'll be right here with you. Please...?" he pleaded softly.

Finally she raised her head, and he could see all of the pain, fear and misery in her dark orbs. "Okay..."

Hesitantly, he lifted his hand and rested it against her cheek, his thumb moving gently over her bruised skin. "Thank you." He looked at their colleagues, pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and lightly touched his lips to her forehead. Then he took her hand and led her over to his SUV. She slowly climbed into the passenger's seat, and he made sure her seatbelt was on before he readjusted the blanket and pulled it up to her chin. He gave her a reassuring smile and started to pull away, but she shot her hand out, her dark eyes pleading.

"El."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead again. "It's okay, Liv. I won't leave you alone. Promise."

A tear slid down her cheek as she dropped her gaze to her hands.

He saw this, and he gently touched his lips to hers, his kiss soft and reassuring. When she responded, he relaxed and cupped her cheek in a large, calloused hand. Then he slowly pulled away.

"It's going to be okay, Liv. I promise."

She nodded a little.

He gave her a gentle, reassuring smile before carefully shutting the door and hurrying over to the driver's side. Once in the SUV, he gave Olivia another soft smile before starting the engine.

The flashing lights faded behind them as he pulled away and headed down the highway. But he couldn't keep his complete attention on the road. His gaze constantly flickered between the road and his partner. Partner, friend, love... He let those words roll around in his mind, and by the time they reached the hospital, he had made up his mind. He was going to stay with her, and when the time was right, he would talk to her about everything.

He sighed wearily as he turned off the engine. The hospital loomed in front of them, and he turned in his seat and looked at her. She didn't react, and he reached out and gently touched her hair. He was never going to let her go again. "Liv, we're here"

She quietly undid her seatbelt, and he hurried out of his seat and rushed over to her door to help her out. She leaned heavily against him, and he welcomed it and snuggled his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Elliot." Her voice was so soft that he almost didn't hear it, but he did, and he kissed her head.

"That's why I'm here, Liv." And they walked quietly into the hospital.

The End

A/N: There ya'll have it. A nice, fluffy preemptive strike for next Tuesday. I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and if I get enough responses and suggestions, I may do a sequel, or even a prequel. So please review, my bunnies!


End file.
